Spirit Detective Siblings
by manga princess
Summary: Yusuke and Michiyo Urameshi have always been close as siblings. He's overprotective and she's loyal. So when he decides to spend time with her, his priority is to hide his job. But what if the secret isn't just his to keep?
1. Introducing Michiyo Urameshi

Very first Yu Yu Hakusho story here so please be gentle!! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will. (How sad! Makes puppy dog eyes) Enjoy!

* * *

"Exactly where are we going that's so important anyway Yusuke?" asks Botan with curiosity. 

"To the park." The boy answers. "I'd like to see someone very important."

It had officially been 4 hours since Yusuke Urameshi had headed into town, his friends following the young spirit detective with the wonder of who was on his mind.

Meanwhile at the very park mentioned, a young girl with bright purple hair in a braided sushi crossed by 2 chopstick accessories leans against a pole of a gazebo her blue mini skirt dancing in the wind in perfect match with her silver halter. Next to her is a girl with magenta hair in the same outfit but the skirt is orange and the halter is yellow.

"So Michiyo," Says magenta to purple. "Who are we waiting for?"

"My brother." Michiyo answers her friend.

"You mean the one you nearly killed yourself over?"

"Yes Mioru. He's the only one."

* * *

_**Flashback: Michiyo runs practically non-stop all the way to school. By the time she gets there she is out of breath and worn out. As she walks into the building it surprises her all the looks she gets and she's confused. That is until she hears the 2 most hated teachers talking about her brother dying. Horrified Michiyo listens in despair as tears began to spill down her face as well as anger at the scorn of the men's attitude over it. Crying now she bursts into the nurse's office and into the bathroom where she catches sight of a bottle of pills. With no hesitation she fills a cup of water and swallows them all soon drifting into unconsciousness.**_

_**Somewhere nearby the spirit of Yusuke happens to pass by the school when he hears the news of his kid sister. Immediately he rushes into the nearest hospital where sure enough Michiyo is lying out cold in one of the beds and takes a trip into her dreams. Finally tracking her down he tries to talk to her about what she had done and winds up snapping at her soon causing a huge argument between the 2 which stops suddenly when Michiyo goes into hysterics of anger talking about how she doesn't want to be without Yusuke and demanding he tell her how she expects to go on with him gone. Enveloped in emotion he takes her in his arms and holds her close until her tears stop then lets her know that he will be coming back soon.**_

_**"You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you big brother?" she asks slightly suspicious.**_

_**"Have I ever broken a promise to you?" says the boy with a smile.**_

_**Noticeably satisfied she goes in for another embrace in which Yusuke kisses her forehead and says goodbye. Moments later Michiyo awakes from her coma with her mom by her side smiling with tears and saying the great news as the 2 ladies hug.**_

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

"Oh, you must be so excited that he's coming!" exclaims Mioru. 

"More than you realize girl" sighs Michiyo.

"Well it's nice to know that we feel the same way huh, sis?" comes a voice from behind.

Gasping both girls turn around to find a casually dressed Yusuke (in the outfit he wore during dark tournament) leaning against a tree with a smile.

"Yusuke!!!" Yells Michiyo as she tackles him in a huge hug that he gives back with just as much happiness.

"Hey, it's good to see you too." He says after they finally part from each other taking pure satisfaction in the girl's giggles. "Oh, and who's this?" He questions looking up at Mioru.

Her attention caught she swiftly introduces herself and turns toward his friends who have just come up after being left about two minutes behind by Yusuke. Once the siblings notice them the brother introduces his sister to the girls, save Keiko, who after feeling a tad surprised gladly greet her. As Hiei and Kurama come up though it is her turn to be shocked and she asks him to repeat their names. Playing it off like she just didn't want to mess up their names she eyes Mioru for a second before Kuwabara comes up.

"Oh, hey there, long time no see." She says to him.

"Yeah it's been a while." He says in return.

"You 2 know each other?" wonders Yusuke.

"We've met." They say in unison.

Before anymore can be said Keiko comes up instantly gathering the little sister's attention. "Hello." responds Michiyo. "I take it you're Keiko. Yusuke has told me a lot about you. So how's your relationship doing?"

With the conversation going so well it pretty much hit everyone like they had choked on a drink. Noting her confused expression Yusuke decides to fill her in that they are not a couple. Hearing that Michiyo gets wild and stars going on in a depressed manner all the romantic things she had hoped for them and how she had planned to be an aunt. Feeling kind of amused it startled everyone when she started to yell at Yusuke accusing him of doing something wrong.

"You jerk! You said something bad to her didn't you? I can't believe you still haven't learned any manners!"

But when Keiko clears up matters Michiyo apologizes and zones off again in her depressed manner. Using this time to change the subject Shiziru asks her brother how he met Michiyo. When he doesn't answer immediately Yusuke interrogates his sister who taking her time gradually tells them how they crossed paths when she got lost in the city to the part that she cautiously explains knowing that someone won't be happy as she steps in front of him.

"Well he… uh… kind of… um… kissed… me." (last 2 words very quiet).

For a moment there is a long silence that is so suffocating that she almost prays for someone to say a word. But when the silence is broken it's not something she wants.

"WHAT!!!" shouts Yusuke as she desperately pushes against him to keep him from strangling Kuwabara, who has already taken steps back. Botan now at Michiyo's aid also blocks with her hands the now fuming boy. Keiko, Shiziru, Mioru and Yukina pull on his shoulders in an attempt to aid the others while his sister begins pleading with him to calm down and says that it's no big deal because it only happened once, it was short, and nothing happened after that.

Feeling a certain satisfaction to that he calms down and simply asks her to explain how it happened. "Well," she begins.

"It was about a week after the day I tried to kill myself…"

* * *

**_Flashback: Walking on the sidewalk Michiyo looks up to the sky and frowns in mild impatience thinking Oh, Yusuke. Please come back soon._**

**_A week had passed since Yusuke had come into her comatose dreams to keep her from killing herself and to let her know he'd be back. Ever since then she had been coming into his room doing every crazy thing that she'd hate for him to see as tests. So far nothing happened. Now as she thinks about it she comes across the thought that he never really promised her exactly and wonders anxiously if he will ever return. At this time the girl is busy looking down that she doesn't notice the guy walking in front of her until… WHAM!! They both fall to the grass dazed and with headaches._**

**_Getting up annoyed, Michiyo gasps when she realizes who she ran into. "Kuwabara! I'm so sorry. What are you doing here?" She says all in one breath as she helps the boy to his feet._**

**_"I thought I'd just check up on you." He answers._**

**_"How come?" the girl questions now walking with him to a picnic area._**

**_Turning to her with a serious expression he replies, "A friend told me you tried to commit suicide a week ago."_**

**_"Oh, yeah."_**

**_"Why didn't you let me know you felt so hopeless?"_**

**_"I barely knew you. Besides you weren't around when it happened."_**

**_Silence falls between the two friends. After a moment the girl finds herself telling the boy all her worries and concerns about her brother (excluding the fact that he's dead since she doesn't know that Yusuke and Kuwabara are friends/rivals and figures it would freak a person out). Taking everything in, Kuwabara offers a point that if Yusuke never broke a promise to her then there was a chance that he wouldn't dare now. Cheered up a bit, she comments on the reputation she knew him of having and says how wrong she figured it was. More silence ensues as she leans against a tree they have stopped at with him in front of her._**

**_That's when something surprising in a good way happens. Looking absentmindedly in his eyes Michiyo finds a faint blush creep into her cheeks by how close they are (noses practically touching). What increases it 10-fold is when Kuwabara puts his hands on her shoulders and kisses her. Majorly stunned her lips go stiff, as she can't believe what is going on. But as she deals with his surprising gentleness the girl gives in to the emotion and parts her lips giving the access he accepts as her pulses stir like crazy whilst he explores. Even though it was only 1 minute, to her it seemed an eternity when the kiss finally ends. By this time Michiyo's face has completely tinted pink and she has her eyes her down to the floor to hide the possible enjoyment she feels. Noticing this Kuwabara smiles slightly amused and letting her know he glad he made her feel better and walks away leaving the girl touching her lips with 2 fingers. Only then after he leaves does she squeal in delight and runs quickly home to call her friends that she was kissed by an older guy._**

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"…And that's about it." Michiyo concludes still standing firmly between her brother and his friend because she can tell that Yusuke is still pissed even though he's concealing his anger quite well. "As you now know I was cheered up quite nicely." 

Strangely alarmed by what was said he turns to his sister and asks her in a forced calm manner. "Do you mean what I think you meant?"

"It depends. What do you think I meant?" She answers in an evasive way.

"Tell me you did not enjoy that kiss."

"Okay."

"Michiyo!!"

"It's not my fault he's a good kisser!! How was I supposed to know?! I've never kissed an older guy before. How did you expect me to feel?"

Groaning very loudly Yusuke throws his hands up in surrender and makes up his mind to dismiss it as no big deal but not before he threatens Kuwabara that if he tries that again he'll never have a mouth again.

Quickly in a hurry to change the subject Mioru suggests they all go to the festival nearby. Catching on Botan also agrees and works on convincing everyone to join.

While that happens Michiyo approaches the 3 demons and says, "Hey, why don't you guys come. I know it might not be your thing but if you give it a shot you might like it."

"We'd be delighted to come, wouldn't we guys?" Yukina answers turning to the males.

"Well I think it would be interesting to go. What do you think Hiei?" Kurama replies looking at Hiei and pretty much singling him out.

Declining on his mind Hiei begins to turn down the offer only to have his words caught in his throat as both his and Yusuke's sisters are actually making puppy dog eyes at him. Then as a result despite everything in him he agrees to go making both girls jump with joy and pretty much drag him and Kurama to the others and into the lead. Then latched onto Yusuke's arm Michiyo yells "Come on, people! Move your asses! We want to beat the long lines don't we? So hurry up!"

After that she takes off Mioru on her tail laughing leaving the others in the dust.

* * *

Finished! That's chapter number 1 ready and waiting for reviews. Hope you like it. (Flames will be tossed away into nothingness). Everyone- you heard the woman, review! 


	2. Who's a Spirit Detective?

Here's the 2nd chapter, people. I hope you totally enjoy it. Don't forget to R& R. P.S. due to a request I'm switching to past tense.

* * *

"Woo Hoo!" "Aaaahhh!!!" "Whoa!!" Yelled the people at the rides who, except one, seemed to be getting sick by the speed. 

So far 4 hours had went by and with the group there rather early they decided, with Michiyo's insistence, to try as many wild rides as they could. Now though it seemed they regret ever agreeing to do so.

"That was great!" Exclaimed Michiyo getting off a ride known as Tornado Rally followed by her not so happy friends.

Looking around, she noticed in wry amusement how uncomfortable they seemed to be feeling. Kuwabara nearly fell over when getting out while Yusuke was supporting a quite pale Keiko. Shiziru helped out a dazed Yukina and Botan with Mioru stumbling along. The only people who didn't seem at all fazed are Hiei and Kurama, but they were leaning heavily against a wall with their eyes closed. Not being able to resist Michiyo suggested they try another ride. Her only answer was a loud "NO!!!" from everyone, which didn"t surprise her in the least. Shrugging and giving off a look that says "wimps" she asked what they wanted to do. Trading an annoyed look with his sister Yusuke offered trying a slow ride. His sis immediately declined saying it's boring and showed her interest in a roller coaster called Tsunami Thunder. Before a disagreement resulted Kuwabara decided he was hungry, which earned him a disbelieving look from his sister who couldn't imagine how he could think of food after going through the ride. He commented that one would need energy after withstanding that and headed off. Yukina made up her mind to go try and play some games to win prizes and Hiei went with her. Lastly Botan and Shiziru both said they'd like to try a slow ride and Kurama decided to go with them. Soon Michiyo got left with her brother and the girl he doesn't want to admit he's crazy about as well as Mioru. At first she decided to wait for the wannabe couple to make up their mind but when her friend gave her a "we need to talk" look she glanced a ride that could work 2 ways.

"Hey, I know what we can do let's ride that one over there." The girl suggested pointing west from where they were.

"The tunnel of love?" Yusuke and Keiko asked in unison.

"Yeah, it's slow and you won't get sick or nothing."

"But you hate slow rides, remember?" Keiko told her.

"That's true but all the good rides are taken. Plus I want to listen to the music."

As Michiyo started to run off Yusuke and Keiko glanced uncertainly at each other. Seeing this the youngest girl told them, "Relax. There's nothing to worry about. If it makes you feel any better I'll ride with you, Yusuke, and Keiko, you can go alone. Deal?"

Feeling mildly better, they accepted and joined her at the dove-shaped boats. With Yusuke in front he hopped in first and waited for his sister. Unfortunately before she could get in she got the sudden urge to go to the bathroom really badly and insisted that Keiko had to ride. Protesting to no avail Keiko reluctantly hopped in next to Yusuke and was off not even having a chance to wave later as Michiyo had already run off. Little did they know that as they rode on nervously next to each other she had actually stayed and peeking behind a nice placed corner thought, _Try and hide it all you want guys but I know you've got the hots for each other and this will let you privately show it. I wish I could stay and watch but I've got a meeting._ Then she left.Dragging the hours by ever so slowly it looked as though nothing wouldhappen. But as the lights died down and the song got louder it seemed thattheir minds had shut down and their hearts were in control because theyended up kissing and it was something. They parted their lips, each tongue exploring the other in wild, no longer concealed emotion. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist. It was a kiss so loving that it probablycould have gone on for a while if it hadn't been for a certain voice ringing in their ears.

"Yusuke! Keiko!" Botan cried just outside.

At that exact moment the couple quickly broke their kiss, fix themselves up (Keikohad her dress. Yusuke had his hair), and sat even further from each otherthan when they first got in the boat blushing furiously and trying to coolthemselves down. Luckily by the time it's all over the two of them looklike nothing happened and warily get out to meet Botan who had already begun to ask questions. Being Yusuke, the boy was able to get her to stopand believing nothing happened the girl went to find the others leaving the2 friends/wannabe lovers sighing with relief as they followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the restrooms, Michiyo and Mioru meet at the sinks. 

"So,you needed to talk with me?" The Urameshi girl asked her friend.

"Uh huh."Replied Mioru. "Tell me, have you been feeling something strange lately?"

As a matter of fact I have been getting a weird feeling. Do you think the guys felt anything?" 

"Why would you think that could happen?"

"Just a thought."

"Which came from where exactly?"

"I get the feeling that there's something about my big brother and his friends that you and Koenma know but aren't telling."

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Mioru. It doesn't suit you. Why not just tell me the truth?"

"Because there is nothing to tell. As your assistant I've said all you could need."

Sighing, Michiyo turned away to the mirror and brought forth a new thought.

"I still don't see why I can't tell Yusuke I'm a spirit detective."

"Not this again. Look Michiyo, we do this all the time. You know that telling is against the rules"--- Said the magenta haired girl. "Because what we do would be too hard to understand for normal people and could create a"--- problem." Her friend finished for her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, so I've heard about the last million times you've told me. It still doesn't change the fact that it would make things a lot easier. After all I'm not good at keeping secrets for too long."

"You've been doing great so far."

"Yeah, barely. If it hadn't been for that tunnel of love I saw and made that excuse of having to go to the restroom I might have never ditched Yusuke long enough to have this conversation."

"Wait a minute. Keiko and your brother are in the tunnel of love? Together???"

"Courtesy of yours truly. Wish I could have stayed and watched. 5 bucks bets you they're probably making out as we speak."

"No Way!!"

"And why not? Not like anyone would see them. Someone could do pretty much anything in private as long as it ended in the time limit, which is should be 4-5 hours. But back to the topic."

"Relax, okay. You'll be able to let him know soon enough. Just wait until the time is right. It won't be long, promise."

"Fine, but I'm not happy."

With that said, the girls walked out of the bathrooms and outside where they came across everyone else including 2 older teenagers that were fascinated with the sky and one who seemed disappointed about something. Quickly heading over with questions they found that Botan is down because she found that Yusuke and Keiko were in the tunnel of love together but nothing seemed to have happened. Laughing, Michiyo commented on how stubborn her 2 friends are and that no matter how hard she tries there is no way she'll ever catch the both of them doing something even a little romantic unless there were extreme circumstances. Hearing that her brother added that even then it would never happen receiving a "yeah right" smile from his sister.

Later an ice ride caught Yukina's eye and with it being late winter and sure enough cold she was looking forward to it. With nothing else to do and boredom setting in the group decided to join her. All except Michiyo and Mioru, who chose to get something to eat instead and try the better rides when the lines weren't full. Once the group headed was out having fun the girls headed to the concession stands, got some corny dogs plus ice cream and had an interesting conversation with the Urameshi girl saying how she knew her brother kissed Keiko because she's a romantic and was able to recognize the signs that proved it.

During that time a certain pale looking demon with gray hair and bright red claws took this as a chance to start a little plan starting with getting the gang's attention. A huge explosion echoed through the air snapping the ladies out of their conversation and clearing the area in moments. Back at the ice ride all the girls had taken cover, the ride had stopped moving and the guys were literally kicking demon ass across the floor dodging here and hitting here. Knowing full well something was wrong Michiyo was already rushing over to the now deserted ride when Mioru suddenly stopped her. Demanding an explanation, she was told that her friends could handle themselves. Unconvinced she still tried to run over and then was stopped in her tracks again but this time by being told that Yusuke is a spirit detective.

Slowing down a little she told her friend, "I was wondering when you were going to tell me."

"You mean, you knew?" Her friend questioned surprised.

"For a while now. When I saw Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina, I had to wonder what my brother was doing being friends with 2 demons and an ice apparition. Yes, I know all about their participation in stealing the Orb of Basque, the Forlorn Hope and that sword that can turn a human into a demon. (A/N: I forgot the name!) I also know about Yukina getting kidnapped because of her tears. Koenma filled me in when I beat you to the bathroom."

"If that's true, then how come you're still trying to help them?"

"Because it doesn't mean he's unstoppable. Koenma also showed me that my brother almost got himself killed a number of times. I don't want him to die again."

"Don't worry. He's a lot stronger than he was back then. He'll be fine."

Relaxing ever so slightly, Michiyo began to move to a different area and asked if she'd be able to tell them she's also a spirit detective only to be annoyed that she was still not allowed. However before an argument could form a loud roar snapped them from their conversation, as the very demon causing the commotion appeared in the air in front of them ready to pounce. Fortunately at that exact instant Hiei, after being warned by Shiziru, came to their aid with his super speed and snatched them away from its greedy clutches. Once he made it to Yusuke and the gang it became apparent that the girls were knocked out but weren't hurt. Noticeably relieved, the Urameshi boy left his sister and friend with the girls as they confronted the demon once more. After a few slices with Hiei's sword and a well-placed spirit gun the creature was destroyed.

Soon moments later Michiyo woke up with a start and immediately had her brother by her side telling her that everything was okay and that she just hurt her head due to a faulty game. Satisfied that she bought it, he soon left her to examine something not knowing that she knew the truth.

_Wow!_ thought the Amethyst haired girl. _The kids at school were right. I __should__ try acting as a career. They all totally bought it_. _Unbelievable!

* * *

_

**_Flashback: As the creature came from nowhere and in front of the young girls, Mioru immediately grabbed on to Michiyo's arm as they prepared to hit the air when all of a sudden Michiyo felt a presence. "Hold on, Mioru. I feel Hiei coming. They must have figured we were in trouble."_**

**_"Are you sure?" Her assistant whispered back to her in that slow motion moment._**

**_"Positive."_**

**_"Don't they know that we're going to see?"_**

**_"I doubt that matters right now."_**

**_"Good point. We should make it seem like we saw nothing."_**

**_"And we're doing that, how?"_**

**_"Simple. Faint."_**

**_"Faint?! I do not faint."_**

**_"You got any better ideas?"_**

**_"Duh! We stay conscious and when he saves us we help kick ass and use it as an excuse to tell them you-know-what."_**

**_"Nice try woman, but that's not going to cut it. And you know why."_**

**_"Fine but I'm not happy."_**

**_"When are you ever?"_**

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Now as she got up she came across Mioru and they congratulated each other on their acting skills. After 10 minutes a scream echoed through the area and the two of them rushed out side of the room they were in. Getting to the game area the girls were barely able to see the creature swoop down at them. The guys coming from the site of the first attack got there just in time to see the girls dive to the ground. Within an instant Yusuke swiftly helped his sister up then checked how she was doing. When the girls checked out Michiyo quickly told them about the screams she heard only to be cut off by the same one but louder and closer accompanied with 3 others. At that point, it occurred to everyone how familiar they sounded. So of course they turned behind them and unfortunately saw Keiko, Shiziru, Yukina, and Botan held out cold in not 1, not 2 not even 3 but 4 horrible other pale looking demons with big, evil grins. Extremely pissed, the boys hurriedly ran over (obviously) and got an even worse surprise when 9 times as many creatures purposefully jump in their way forcing them to watch as the girls are taken away. Then as suddenly as their companions came they left the same way. Really, really livid, the team went after the ugly creatures without a second thought (predictably) and left the two "innocent" girls with just the promise that they'd be back as they go with feminine cries in their ears telling them to be careful. Once it was just the pre-teen girls again (Yusuke's 14. Michiyo is younger so…) Michiyo turned, groaned, and stomped away upset. When Mioru tried to see what bothered her the answer she got was her friend yelling out that she hoped Koenma was happy because if she had been allowed to spill her secret her friends wouldn't be in the trouble they were in. Knowing that it was probably true she sighed and said she wished it could have been different. Looking at her friend Michiyo replied that it was no big deal and to just forget about it. 

For a moment they did. But as they walked on to the farther side of the abandoned game area to "borrow" some of the prizes a horrible thought hit Yusuke's sister.

"Oh, my gosh! Mioru something is not right here."

"What do you mean?" The spirit guide asked worriedly.

"That creature. It was the same as the one that attacked earlier."

"Well of course it would look that way after all there's more than one type of demon."

"No, that's not what I meant. It's not just the same type; it's the exact duplicate."

"Are you serious?!"

"Damn right I'm serious!"

"But- but that would mean that the demons are."----

She was cut off by the sudden yanking of her arms as she was taken in the air at the exact moment a loud implosion made contact with the ground they were just standing at.

"-----Puppets." Michiyo finished for her when they landed safely on the opposite side. "That is the real deal."

Cautiously Mioru turned 3:00 toward the direction being gestured and set her eyes on a taller, much larger version of the other creatures seen and with a lot more power radiating from it and darker skin. "I understand now." Spoke the lady Urameshi in a tense, serious tone. "The others aren't in real danger. He just made it seem that way to lure the guys away 'cause he figures they're a threat. He had no intention of hurting the other girls." A pause, then a grim smile. "I'm the one he wants."

Gasping Mioru tensed up rapidly taking it all in. Flinching both girls glanced up sharply as it laughed with its shrill, crackly voice, "Goodness, you are a clever one aren't you? I'm impressed. Almost makes me want to spare your miserable life. Almost. Either way it doesn't matter now because you're alone and all mine."

* * *

Whoa! Talk about issues much! What's a girl to do in this situation? Find out on the next episode. 


	3. Separation: The trap has sprung

Hey people! I'm finally down to the 3rd chapter. Sorry about the delay but my evil incarnate of a stepbrother unplugged the computer so he could get on and I didn't have the chance. Lousy rotten #$#$#!!!! Anyway I'm here now so let's get on with it.

* * *

"He had no intention of hurting Keiko or the other girls. It was all just a ploy. The ladies were the bait. The guys were the targets. And I'm the prize." 

These were the words of young Michiyo Urameshi, spirit detective and one of the few that are female. When her brother, Yusuke, and his friends ran into a little trouble she was left behind alone with her best friend with the belief that they were completely safe. But as it turned out the one in the real trouble was her. Now face to face with an incredibly powerful and deadly creature she's forced into the biggest challenge of her life, but can she handle it?

"Prepare to die at my hands, my darling!" Yelled the creature now known as Jumaru, as it lunged toward the girl only to fall face first to the concrete.

"Hate to disappoint you." Michiyo responded after nimbly evading its blow with a lightning quick skip to a corner and placing Mioru at an opposite place far from the action. "But I"m not planning to die anytime soon by anyone's hands especially not yours. Oh, and FYI, I'm not your darling."

Angered at first then smirking it calmly rose from its place and increasing its energy by 5x tackled her to the ground. Dazed Michiyo struggled to get the thing off her while barely dodging the strikes it made at her face. Feeling intensely annoyed she also increased her energy then threw a wave at him knocking him down to the wall giving her a chance to smirk. By the time she stood so did he and soon they were at each other's throats literally. Both using speed and agility with a mix of brute force to damage the other in the worse possible way.

* * *

Meanwhile in a nearby forest area somewhere, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke just came across a haunted looking tree where (surprise, surprise) Yukina, Botan, Shiziru and Keiko were being held in what looked like cages made of rotten wood and chained with beams of dark light. Heading over to free them the boys get cut off when all the old acquaintances from before appear to block the way. Irritated to the breaking point, talking didn't even come to mind as the fighting pretty much went under way. When the annoying little creatures soon started to multiply everyone's mind was made up and with a nice looking shotgun blast and a thorn wheel from someone's rose whip the little monsters were obliterated. Once the whole issue was done with the girls were needless to say rescued from their prison and the reunion was a happy one. Hiei actually hugged the crap out of Yukina (Yes in this story Yukina knows Hiei is her brother. I added the hug cause it seems sweet. OOC I'm sure) Kuwabara and Shiziru hugged as well as Yusuke and Keiko. But unlike everyone else they wound up staring into each other's eyes for a good moment before they caught themselves and separated before they ended up kissing. Luckily, no one noticed. Once the guys finished their inspection and found the girls weren't hurt everyone decided to head back at the exact moment Yukina brings up Michiyo and Mioru. Remembering how suddenly they left the younger girls without an explanation and realizing that they could be stressed with worry the group decided to hurry just a little bit and go over an explanation about what to tell them clueless to the thought that the girls know more than they realized. However Yusuke seemed to sense that something strange was going on.

* * *

Back at the carnival the fight had moved on to an area near the parking lot that was even more desolate than the place they previously were. Michiyo's voice carried through the wind as she shrieked like a banshee the moment a hot/cold sensation hit her when the Jumaru slashed its glowing claws into her side and knocked her to the dirt. It then leaped up in the air and prepared to crush its opponent under its weight but fortunately missed as she rolled out of the way in the nick of time. The creature soon charged at her again but found that he couldn't seem to catch her as her speed increased along with her agility. 

Feeling frustrated the demon yelled, "Hey! Why don't you quit bouncing around and fight me like a man?"

"Now you know I can't do that." Michiyo answered with a singsong voice and a wry smile.

"And why the hell can't you?"

"Because I'm a woman silly. Haven't you figured that out yet? Or did you not know how to tell males and females apart?"

Apparently knowing exactly how to piss him off the girl waited by bored while the evil creatures jumped with a huge roar to attack and the battle soon took to air. Suspended in the sky they dodged here and there until he fired an electrical charge at the girl. Using her spirit energy Michiyo made a shield with her hands to absorb the attack as they floated down to the ground while Mioru watched in a mix of awe and fear. As soon as the fighters landed the Urameshi girl then reflected the attack right back at its creator causing the monster to cry out in pain as he was fried badly. However it didn't last long when he suddenly jumped up and began fighting her head on. Exhaustion setting in and bruises growing the girl did a back flip to dodge the onslaught of his hard-shelled fists and claws and with her feet glowing brightly stood on her hands and did a twist tornado kick knocking the wind out of him. Near this time both had very low energy and were doing what they could to keep standing. Both stood there waiting for the other's next move when at the same time a feeling went through them.

"Did you feel that?" Jumaru asked a slightly surprised spirit detective.

"Yes I did." She answered. "It looks like it's over for your little companions."

"Looks like."

"Excuse me but could you clue me in on what you guys mean?" added in a very perplexed Mioru.

"It's simple." Her friend answered. "You see. When Jumaru made his little puppets he added in a little of his energy to give them power. It's that power we're talking about. Back in the forest area is without a doubt where he took our friends. Plus I can feel Yusuke's and everyone else's energy as well. Right now though, Jumaru's spirit is erased from that area and the guys' energy has calmed down and is coming closer."

"So then that would mean…"

"…That the battles over and they should be heading back here."

"What a surprise!" the demonic being responded. "I really hadn't expected it to end so soon."

"That makes 2 unexpected surprises so far." commented Michiyo. "You really have to work on your assumptions."

"Perhaps. Looks like I'll have to take it up a notch."

Wincing at those words the girls stared in horror as the creature starts to change form. "Sorry about this ladies. I really would never try this with a female, but if I want to kill you before your friends get here then I'm afraid I have to increase the level."

Once a few minutes pass Jumaru turned from what he used to be to a giant scaly monster with spikes all over its body and tentacles covering it. Then laughing the same laugh he did when he first appeared he launched the tentacles at top speed toward Michiyo.

* * *

Wow! I'm getting good at this. I'd finish but it's getting late so I'll update you soon. R & R people I want to know what you think! (Flames will be used to set souls on fire) And if you didn't, review my 2nd chapter too. 


	4. A Score to Settle

4th chappie up and running! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will. (Duh!) So don't sue cuz I won't get crap for this. Sorry for delay, really.

* * *

Jumaru transformed into a fierce creature and let its massive tentacle like threads go forth at top speed toward Michiyo, who barely jumped out of the way in time only to get hit by a breathtaking blow to her side, which sent her careening into a tree, splitting it in half and leaving her sprawled awkwardly in its damaged bark. Biting back a cry she got up taking an annoyed note on her condition. Her hair was completely a mess over her head; her clothes were pretty much trashed with her undergarments basically out in the open. The halter, or what was left of it, was bloodstained as a result of the puncture wounds inflicted upon her chest, stomach and arms. As well as her legs, which also had 3rd degree burns and deep scratches accompanied with her waist, which contributed to the skirt split all around. For a moment Michiyo felt particularly upset due to that fact until she saw the damage to her enemy was just as bad, which gave her a little satisfaction. Sighing, she prepared herself for another attack as the creature began to recoil and decided to end things swiftly.

* * *

Meanwhile Yusuke and the others were taking their time still unaware of the danger that Michiyo and Mioru were in. The girls seemed to be taking in the scenery while the guys were patiently waiting for them. It looked like nothing would make them hurry until suddenly Yusuke had a vision of the battle going on 5 miles from where they were. However brief it had been he had glimpsed enough to make his blood turn Antarctic. 

The younger Urameshi was being trampled by the sadistic creature and had begun to try and crush her insides but she used a mix of agility and speed to shake from its grasp and glowing gave an intense wave of invisible pressure directly at it. With her wounds doubled and her spirit energy low, Michiyo was drained, but knowing that the demon was not dead she stood ready for another round.

Consumed with worry and terrified for his sister's safety the boy took off like a jet without an explanation leaving everyone else behind, confused. Except for Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara, who had all sensed something disastrously wrong and followed him. Now by themselves the girls stared at each other for a brief moment before nodding in agreement and decided to follow the boys.

* * *

Furious, Jumaru was soon firing energy blasts at the girl while Mioru stared horrified at her friend urging her on at a safe distance while the adversaries battled it out and dodged all the while. Eventually it moved to a standstill as both of them were struggling to hold back the others energy until Michiyo's strength was lost suddenly and the demon immediately constricted its threads around her and began slowly squeezing the life out of the poor girl. Struggling to breathe, the girl wiggled around rapidly loosening up the grip to get more air. Realizing her plan, it conjured up dark light around itself and started to electrocute her with the energy taking great pleasure in her screams of agony.

* * *

Back to the others, the group soon came across the supposed area the pre teens were only to find that there was nothing there. Feeling a little confused Keiko wondered about moving somewhere else until she got on her own foreboding feeling. Going over to Yusuke she put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, which worked for a moment and helped him clear his head. Just when he had decided to go looking for his kid sister, he felt a wave of nausea and pain hit him at once and tensed up knowing they were nearby. With that thought he quickly took off to a dead end area with the other males on his tail and seemingly vanished leaving the girls watching in shock. 

Laughing sadistically, Jumaru cranked up the dark surge of power until he felt his victim was motionless then proceeded in suffocating her once more. Drifting off and on in a semi-conscious state Michiyo winced through the pain and fought the urge to close her eyes and slumber no matter how much her body cried for it. Wishing at that point for Yusuke's presence she thought uncontrollably to herself, _Is this it? Am I really going to die? Big brother…_

Then as though the creature knew what she thought he commented "Don't waste your breath, girl! We're nowhere near your little friends. During our little challenge I transported us to another dimension. No one will ever find us until it's all over."

Feeling hopeless and forlorn she said nothing and tensed up with fear. A million thoughts running through her mind the girl gasped when she felt a familiar aura close by. Noticing the presence as well the demon yelled incredulously, "What! How can this be? No one has ever penetrated my force field before!"

Entranced and slightly surprised Michiyo said "Yusuke. They made it inside."

A giddy/dazed Mioru nodded and searched around hurriedly for any sign of them.

Panicky Jumaru shouted, "It doesn't matter. I will destroy you before any of them can get to you."

Excruciating pain and searing heat went through Michiyo's body and she lost her ability to breathe causing her to begin fainting. "YUSUKE!!!" cried out the girl in a desperate attempt for him to hear her.

Luckily it worked as all of a sudden a noticeably powerful spirit wave came out of nowhere and made direct contact with the creature forcing it to cry out in pain and go reeling over flat on its side as it dropped her to the ground. Within an instant Mioru was at her best friends' side helping her sit up as they stared in awe at the Reikai Tentai now standing protectively in front of the 2 girls. All of them glowing with immense power, but one was shining with the brightest intensity and fury. He was Yusuke Urameshi and by the look in his eyes he had a thirst for vengeance. And blood.

* * *

Ooooh! Is this interesting or what? Just R & R so I can get your deal. (If I must get flamed then so be it but just review me already!) Last chapter coming up. Don't worry fans you'll see more of Michiyo real soon just be patient. Till we meet again, Ja ne! 


	5. Spirit Duo

I'm back! Now it's time to finish up this little tale. A/N: Only the first episode here. Continuations will appear soon.

* * *

Dis: I repeat I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy!

* * *

Michiyo leaned weakly against Mioru as they watched in amazement at the tension and fury that engulfed the area between the boys towards the creature that inflicted noticeable damage to one of them. 

It had been a good few hours since the trap of separation was set to kill Michiyo Urameshi. As a result an intense battle occurred equaling in major injuries to the girl. When it looked like she was done for though her brother, Yusuke, had made it just in time to help her. Now as he and his friends stared down the demon that injured his sister there was indeed pure rage in all of their eyes. And it was that rage that shocked the girls. Not that they were frightened but because it was also Hiei and Kurama that were showing the extreme hatred for the assailant because she was nearly killed. The fact that they seemed to actually care for Michiyo threw the flattered girl for a loop, not that she complained.

Whatever thoughts were running through her head were suddenly cut off as a sudden sonic boom type screech echoed through replacing her questions with a very nasty headache causing her to twist her head to come across Jumaru leaping in the air towards Kuwabara. In other circumstances she and Mioru might have been worried but this time they were quite calm and with good reason. For the moment their enemy got within a foot of the boy he had his spirit sword already impaled through Jumaru's upper chest area no doubt causing agonizing pain. Lying on the ground injured, he is a sitting duck for Hiei to take a crack at with his sword, which happens but not before Hiei gave his opponent a chance to move a little. Bloodied up worse than he was when he took on Michiyo, he fumed and increased his power 10x more then he did for the Urameshi girl and blinded by anger charged at Kurama. Graceful as always, Kurama swiftly dodged every blow thrown at him while his friends watch with slight amusement. That goes on for a good moment until finally after gaining some distance he used his rose whiplash to give quite some damage. Of course after getting up Jumaru tried and failed to harm Yusuke only to gain more injuries than he gave. Panicked with the thought of losing he decided to just focus on his true intention and at least succeed in doing that if he had to go out. So without further or due he instantly formed out of the blue a new batch of his puppets to take on the guys and give him time to "recover".

Frustration setting in the moment the annoying pack appeared there was nothing else to do except destroy the varmints like they did before. Unfortunately while that was happening, no one knew that he was slowly sneaking nearer and nearer to young Michiyo, helpless and totally unaware. Or so he thought. What he didn't know was that his target was completely aware of everything that was going on around her and could sense him nearby. He also didn't know that Yusuke was keeping very close tabs on his kid sister despite how busy he was looking. So when the creature had decided to attack the girl with her friend he had met an untimely end.

Michiyo feeling him behind her was able to bring up enough strength to move herself to a higher area leaving a swirl of cherry blossoms in her past spot disorienting him at the same time her brother had pretty much ran over the moment he sensed Jumaru so close to her slowing down when he saw her in the air. What happened next was something that shocked all the boys. Floating still in the air the girl pointed both her hands together like a gun spreading out her thumbs and index fingers and shouted out the words "Spirit Cannon!!" Then as her thumbs and index fingers glowed a bright green 4 beams (1 per thumb 1 per finger-index) shot out and combined into a huge twister blast that hit Jumaru dead on and took him out in a rather climactic way causing him to burst from the inside and leaving a flaming mess of ashes and some charred bones and flesh. Then as gracefully as Kurama she landed back on the ground without any show of injury as though she was actually unharmed. With her little show of power it seemed as though they all forgot about what the creature did to her that is until she collapsed at the sound of her brother's voice yelling her name. Yusuke, of course was at her side in moments way before any one else had time to register what happened. Once they had gotten there they found the older sibling holding the younger one unconscious in his arms with a mix of anger and deep concern on his face. Starting to figure out what to do and in a hurry Kuwabara suddenly thinks of Yukina's healing power and turns to see a magical shield disappearing and the girls appearing with startled expressions. However those didn't last long when they glanced Michiyo in Yusuke's arms and saw the look of alarm on everyone. Immediately Yukina set off straight for the guys before they had a chance to call her over and is right by Michiyo in less than 20 seconds to begin healing.

Between 2 minutes of everyone standing over them, the injured one surprised them with her words, "Gomen nasai." With everyone's eyes on her now she opened her eyes and continued. "I'm sorry Yusuke. I never meant for you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you myself. That I was a spirit detective. And I apologize to the rest of you too. It was my fault that you were put in danger. I know it must have been horrible."

"I'm afraid I must apologize as well." Spoke Mioru suddenly. "I kept her from telling you even though I knew how much she felt you needed to know."

"If we had told you I just know nothing would have happened because you might have expected what was going on. And for that I am very sorry. Although, if you didn't forgive me, I'd totally understand."

"That's enough." Yusuke interrupted surprising them. "You have no reason to apologize. None of this is your fault. It wasn't your choice to become a spirit detective just like it wasn't mine. Don't beat yourself up about this."

"Your brother's right. Besides how could we ever be mad at you when YOU were the one who almost died today?" added Keiko.

It was those words that made Michiyo realize that everyone knew about Jumaru's trap and she tried to say something in response but was stopped by her brother's chest in her face when he suddenly caught her in an embrace so tight it's as though he's afraid he'll lose her if he lets go. Emotion overtaking her, the girl snuggled up closer into his arms as he held her tighter.

For a while they stayed like that with everyone watching in calm peaceful silence until Botan brought up the confusion everyone is feeling by asking if she could get some info. Suddenly a very familiar voice rang through the space saying that he could answer that. Next Koenma in his teen form appeared at the exact instant a furious Yusuke breaks from his sister to confront the newcomer only to be stopped by her grabbing his wrist tightly and saying his name in a firm and loud way to get his attention. Looking straight into her eyes the boy sighed quietly and walked back next to her where he sat down and drew her back into his arms leaving his friends shocked that she was able to prevent him from kicking someone's ass twice.

Receiving a thank you from Koenma the girl smiled ignoring the snort her brother gave and told him to continue. Doing what was suggested he begins cautiously noting the still ticked off look of daggers aimed for him by Yusuke by telling how she got her "job".

* * *

**_Flashback: Michiyo walked through the streets tired and breathless. She had planned to get home in a hurry so she could see a very important program but had gotten sidetracked with school issues and was now running late. It had been a good hour since she had taken off and was seemingly determined not to stop when a sudden chill went through her. Waiting a bit she looked around and absent mindedly swatted at an insect. Feeling nothing was wrong she started to walk again when she saw something that creeped her out. Millions of horrible bugs (Makai insects) flying straight in front of her and some very pale weird looking guys glaring angrily at her. Moving back slowly she gets a pretty good feet back before she takes off with a start in the opposite direction with the dudes on her tail. The chase goes on for about an hour before she gets cornered in an alleyway. Being at their mercy the bug-controlled men didn't hesitate to attack pinning her down to the ground and tearing at her outfit giving her injuries. Forcing her legs open it looked like she'd be raped as they yanked her panties down, but instead of going in one of them took a blade and prepared to insert it into her virgin body._**

**_Extremely terrified now, Michiyo screamed bloody murder with voluminous sound that actually blocked out the sound the magic whistle and left her attackers disoriented and in pain. Once her screams stopped the boys were still confused and using this as an opening to escape she jumped up and ran away at top speed when she ran into Mioru (not knowing her at this point). Quickly covering Michiyo's mouth, Mioru grabbed the girl and dragged her into a mysterious portal that was suspended in the air right when the effect of the scream wore off and the insect slaves were out for blood._**

**_Now safe from her psychotic nut jobs the girl took this time to focus on her "friend" was taking her. Around the moment the thought went through her head she found herself landing in a weird looking office._**

**_"Where are we?" questioned the young Urameshi girl._**

**_"We're in Lord Koenma's office. He's been expecting you. Oh, by the way I'm Mioru."_**

**_"Hello I'm Michiyo. It's nice to meet you. (Double take) Wait a minute. You said HE was expecting me? Oh, my gosh! I can't be in front of a guy! Look at my outfit!" And with that she hid behind Mioru in an attempt to shield herself._**

**_Some more minutes passed until all of a sudden a voice spoke. "Do not worry. You will find that your clothes are completely mended."_**

**_Her attention caught Michiyo looked to find her school uniform fixed up. Delightfully surprised she looked around to see where the voice was coming form and is then told to look down. When she does she comes across Koenma (in toddler form) staring up at her. Confusion spreading across her face she asked Mioru who the tike was and was shocked to find that he was the lord mentioned. Laughter setting in, she mentally slapped herself for trying to be rude and hesitantly bowed to him not letting anything but an amused smile escape not noticing the surprise on the others faces at how polite she was being compared to her brother._**

**_Lifting her up, Koenma told her she didn't need to bow and asked what was wrong. Perplexed feelings still lingering the girl comments on how she would have thought that someone so important would be a lot taller. Amused he swiftly changed to his teenage self causing his guest to blush so suddenly that she began to act like the walls fascinated her. Flattered he casually asked her if that was good enough and got a half mumbled yes. Smiling he told her to sit down. When she did he brought back the incident about a mob attacking her and commented that he felt she had power. Noticing her curious expression he filled her in on the Makai insect issue and how he sent 4 boys to try and fix it deliberately leaving out that her brother is one of them. Observing the gravity of the situation, Michiyo asked what she was doing there and he responded that he felt that she had energy through her, which could be used as a weapon if used properly. But he believed that other things as dangerous as those who attacked her or even more deadly might want to kill her to get it; he suggested that she work for him to become powerful so she could protect herself. Absorbing all he said she agreed to do so and he started briefing her on abilities and missions she would have._**

**_End of Flashback_**

By the time Koenma finished it was apparent that what happened to her blew them away particularly Yusuke, who was now holding his sister in a comfortable "choke hold".

For a while there was silence then Kurama asked Michiyo while pointing to himself Hiei and Yukina "You knew then, that we were demons, didn't you?"

Looking at him she answered, "Yes. That's why I was so startled when Yusuke introduced me to you. Because well, you looked so human. Out of all the creatures I've seen none of them have seem to fit in as well as you and Hiei seem to." _Or_ _as cute_ _as_ _you either._

"Yusuke." Koenma said after a less tense silence. "I know you must upset about this"----

"Upset! That's putting it lightly." countered the boy who was still struggling to keep calm.

"Believe me I would have loved to tell you but with how overly protective you are of your sister… My father thought it best if you not find out."

"Your father!" Both siblings gasp in unison.

"Yes. He figured that if Yusuke found out he would accompany you, Michiyo, on all your assignments and probably take on all the demons originally meant for you and therefore cutting down on your experience. And if you two are meant to be partners then you both have to be equally capable to cooperate."

"Partners?"

"Every once in a while two or more spirit detectives are chosen randomly to work together on assignments. However before it is legit we examine the detective in their environment when they fight or when peaceful; we also have the detectives meet each other in person to see how they get along. You two got along quite well and you seemed to be equal in strategy but it never occurred to us that you were actually siblings. We barely found out today. Had it, I swear we would have told you sooner before this."

"So what happens now?" wondered Mioru.

"Well first we have you guys take a month break, especially you Michiyo since you deserve it. Next we prepare you for your first mission as partners."

"Thank you Koenma sir!" both girls cried in honored unison.

"Sir?" Yusuke responded with snorted disbelief.

"Yusuke!" his sister hissed elbowing him in the arm. "Be respectful!"

Giving another smile of gratitude Koenma left with the words "Until then, I'll be seeing you soon."

Completely healed the Urameshi girl rose still hanging on to her brother's arm and looked up at a familiar ride she had been eyeing that afternoon.

Turning to her brother she asked, "Do you think I could stay here a little bit and check out more of the attractions. I've no doubt that you're probably not up for it but I for one could use some more fun, you know?"

Another moment of quiet then he responded "Sure. I bet you could use some. But I'm staying with you, deal?"

She nodded her head rapidly and laced her fingers around his pausing to see if anyone else was going. The decision to join in the fun unanimous everyone followed the siblings to the rides focusing only on what was happening at that moment. All of them still remembering what happened and vowing that they would be there to help in whatever way they can.

* * *

At last! I am done! My masterpiece is completed. Here's a little preview of what's to come. 

Michiyo: Ohayo! It's Michiyo here. So far it's been 2 months since that carnival incident and despite the fact things are going well you can tell it's still on everyone's mind. I've got all of my new friends watching me like a hawk now. But nothing tops the way Yusuke has showed a serious side I've never seen before when he gets me to make a promise to him. Problem is on the one day he has to make a special errand I happen to run into trouble. How do I protect myself and all the innocents around me plus keep my word to Yusuke? This is going to be some day on the next Yu Yu Hakusho!


End file.
